24 week, randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled study to assess the tolerability and preliminary safety of subcutaneous dosing of r-metHuLeptin as compared with placebo in subjects across a range of BMI's, and to evaluate its effect on changes in body weight, body composition and metabolic profile.